Operation Cobalt
Operation Cobalt is the name given to the plan devised by the U.S. Military in order to contain the spread of the infection. Operation Cobalt also contains a contingency plan should the military lose control of the situation. Initial Stages The initial stage of Operation Cobalt appears to be the deployment of National Guard units into major urban areas (such as Los Angeles). Once deployed, the units would set up easily defensible 'Safe Zones' in urban areas such as Safe Zone India in El Sereno. Medical facilities, such as those in the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena and The Military Hospital in Raynard Community College, would also be set up to secure those believed to be infected. Once these areas were set up, the safe zones would be used as a spring board to take back major metropolitan areas. In other words- as military bases within the cities which allow the military easy access to areas they will be working in. The plan for the initial stage of Operation Cobalt can be descirbed as follows: *Selected, easily defendible areas to be chosen for safe zones. *Medical facilities to be established for treating the ill and possible infected. *Those brought to the medical facilities would be held in custody until either seen by a Doctor or symptom's of the infection manifested. *Those who have either turned or showed signs are to be humainly terminated, with their bodies being cremated. *National Guard units to use safe zones to retake city. *Be prepared to go to Contingency Plan Contingency Operation Cobalt also contained a contingency plan should the Initial Stage fail. The Contingency plan seems to be a late addition and seemed to have been added once those in charge realized that they were losing control. The contingency plan contained three key points; * Individuals in medical facilities to be humanely terminated. * Military units would withdraw during the night as not to panic the civilian population. They would withdraw to certain bases (Edwards Air Force Base being one). * Infected zones to be napalmed/bombed in order to terminate infected subjects. Cities known to have been Leveled The following cities were bombed in accordance with Operation Cobalt: *Atlanta, Georgia *Los Angeles, California *San Diego, California (later episodes in season 2 cast some doubt as to San Diego being bombed). *Portland, Oregon *Seattle, Washington *Vancouver, British Columbia (presumably bombed By Canadian forces)[8] *Phoenix, Arizona Outcome The overall outcome of Operation Cobalt is unknown, but it can be assumed that it was at least partially successful as it was still in use when the military was operational in Atlanta. The most marked outcome of Operation Cobalt (at least in the California area) seems to be ecological, however. According to a park ranger broadcasting from Shuteye Peak, the forests of Yosemite National Park and the Sierra Nevada mountain range were on fire and likely to be gone in a week. Contingency Plan of the Contingency Apparently, the U.S. government had a Contingency plan in the event of the failure of Operation Cobalt. The plan was entitled Operation N.O.A.H, and was hinted at in the Radio Waves podcast. Such a plan would fit with the real life U.S. Continuity of Government plan. Trivia * The name of the operation- Cobalt- was first heard over a military radio by Daniel Salazar when he was torturing Andrew Adams in the Tran home basement. * Cobalt is also the name of the episode in which the name of the operation was heard. * Operation Cobalt was still in use when the military were dealing with outbreaks in Atlanta, as Shane, Lori, and the others were making their way to a safe zone in Atlanta, before witnessing it being bombed by the military. * It is unknown whether or not members of the Federal Government were involved in the decision making process of Operation Cobalt, but it is possible as an operation like this on a massive scale requires authorization from the National Command Authority such as the President, the Vice President, the National Security Adviser, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the Secretary of Defense. Gallery Ashmound.jpg|Bodies of the infected that have been disposed of at The Military Hospital Nationalguardlibrary.jpg|National Guard units attempting to retake the West View Library Safezone.jpg|A safe zone Anyone with a fever goes downstairs.png|Nick Clark being held in a cell at The Military Hospital Losangelesfire.jpg|Los Angeles is bombed- the final stage of Operation Cobalt Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:Military Category:Government Agencies